Six Days
by Xander PLou
Summary: Six days after the 'Alpha-incident', Adelle has trouble keeping on top of everything


"When shall I take Whiskey in for her treatment?"  
"She won't be requiring her treatment."  
David Fury, Whiskey's handler, wasn't sure what to make of the situation. He knew that everyone was still anxious since the Alpha incident, but Whiskey had been imprinted with the personality of the late Dr. Claire Saunders for six days – the exact amount of time that the Dollhouse's physician had been dead for.  
"Ms. DeWitt, I don't mean to intrude but the Alpha attack has been dealt with. Saunders was a great doctor, the best this corporation will probably see but it has almost been a week since her death. You have to hire someone else; you cannot keep her alive inside a Doll."  
Adelle DeWitt was on her last nerve. Not just with Fury, but with everything. She had once been credited with one of the 21st century's greatest medical breakthroughs and now she is programming people to be anyone except their true selves, and the latest consequence of this seems to be a massacre where the killer is still on the loose. But, she was not going to make a scene in the middle of the Dollhouse.  
"May I remind you that, bloodbath or not, I am still your boss. And if I tell you that Whiskey does not require her treatment then Whiskey does not require her treatment. Do I make myself completely clear, Mr. Fury?"  
"Yes, Ms. DeWitt."  
"Perfect. Also, while we are talking about this," Adelle turned around and began slowly walking away from her employee, "say your goodbyes, as this is your final day here. Just as she no longer requires her treatment, Whiskey no longer requires a handler. You'll be debriefed by Mr. Dominic and be placed in another job through Rossum. It's been a pleasure, Mr. Fury. Oh and before I forget, if you tell anyone anything about us or what we do here, you'll be dead before the word 'Dollhouse' is muttered. Good luck in all of your endeavors."  
She knew there was probably a better way to do what she just did, but bitterness was a prerequisite for the job at hand and after witnessing the truest evil imaginable, she felt there was never a better time to appear heartless.

Adelle entered her office to find Lawrence Dominic sitting comfortably, visibly expecting her.  
"Have I heard correctly that we are keeping Saunders in Whiskey's body?"  
His tone was serious, almost angry. Although Adelle hadn't come to expect any different emotion from Lawrence, especially since the ordeal with Alpha.  
Adelle nodded, "On that note, you will have to debrief Mr. Fury. I have already contacted Rossum, and they have a job prepared for him."  
Lawrence went from looking comfortable to looking uneasy, "I have a meeting with Rossum at 2pm. Can the debriefing wait?"  
"In that case, I'll reschedule."  
Adelle glided over to the phone on her desk and dialed a number she knew too well.  
"Hello, this is Adelle. I believe that Mr. Lawrence Dominic made an appointment with you today but after a quick review, that conference is no longer required. By the way, if anyone, Mr. Dominic namely, tries to organize it again, I will be contacted before any affirmative action is made. Thank you."  
Dominic was as shocked as he thought he should be. He had never known Adelle to be as co-operative as she appeared to be before.  
"What do you think you're doing? That was a very important meeting. You have no idea what it was even about."  
Adelle smiled at Lawrence, a frosty smile. Despite her cold intentions, the smile warmed Adelle's body – a sensation that she very rarely got to enjoy in her position.  
"I know a whole lot more than you'd think Mr. Dominic. Next time you try to hold a conference with Rossum about temporarily closing the LA Dollhouse, remember that I get a complete agenda of their important meetings e-mailed to me daily."  
The awkward silence of the previous revelation was ended by a knock at the door, with Boyd Langton walking into Adelle's office.  
"Hello Ms. Dewitt… and Mr. Dominic."  
"Mr. Langton, what can I do for you?"  
"It's Echo"  
Dominic made a disapproving grunt whilst shaking his head.  
"Manners please, Mr. Dominic," Adelle said, sheepishly staring at Dominic knowingly, "what is it Mr. Langton?"  
"Echo…. It was like Echo was imprinted with two different personalities. She was acting as if she had two different objectives and they were conflicting with each other. Has that happened before?"  
_Alpha. _Adelle felt sick. Sick with worry. Was Topher right? Will he try and corrupt the Dolls externally? And if so, where will it stop…?  
"Must be that idiot imprinter."  
Adelle couldn't speak of her suspicion. As far as they knew, Alpha was dead.  
Boyd and Lawrence looked confused, "Topher?"  
"No, we have an imprinter from the Manhattan Dollhouse because Topher needed….. personal leave. I'll talk to him Mr. Langton, it won't happen again. Thanks for the update."  
"My pleasure, Ms. DeWitt."  
As Boyd left the room, Dominic hounded Adelle for answers.  
"Why did Topher leave?"  
"He'll be back soon, he just needed to get his wounds checked and rest a bit. That and he didn't react well to me asking him to imprint Whiskey with Saunders indefinitely."  
"That's understandable considering….. well I'd better go debrief Mr. Fury."  
"Keep me posted, Mr. Dominic."  
As Lawrence left the room, Adelle laid her head down on her desk, face buried in her hands.  
She looked up and grabbed the phone. She began dialing an internal number.  
"Can you come see me for a second?"

Whiskey appeared in Adelle's doorway.  
"You asked for me?"  
"Yes. Claire, we've worked together longer than anyone else in this corporation."  
"Yes, Adelle...?" Whiskey's voice shook and fear was evident. Since Alpha, fear was always there for her, and with every breath, one of her many scars would burn.  
"Claire, I'm giving you a second chance here. You're dead, you know that. I'm giving you Whiskey's body. If you want to keep it, it's yours. Or you can choose not to, and I will have you wiped straight away."  
"Why ask me this? You decide peoples fates, why not mine too? Or is this just because you need a doctor here?"  
"Just keep it Claire, you deserve to live."  
Adelle turned to walk away again. She couldn't help but reflect on whether this is who she had become. She had realized that she had turned herself into the very thing that she turns others into. No emotion, no personality….. just one objective. She had become a Doll.


End file.
